This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Headboards for beds are bulky items that are generally displayed when in a final configuration. That is, the headboards are generally displayed when attached to a bed frame. This requires a store that sells headboards to have a lot of floor space to display each headboard, which is undesirable. Alternatively, the individual headboards may be leaned against each other in a stack against a wall, which requires the customer to browse through the headboards by pulling the individual headboards out from the stack in order to view them. This is also undesirable because, as noted above, headboards are bulky items that can be heavy and difficult to move. There is a need, therefore, for a manner to display a plurality of headboards in the same location that allows a customer to easily browse the individual headboards by easily moving the headboards relative to one another.